One typical prior art swimming pool water circulation system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The prior art system includes an assembly 14 comprised of a strainer, a pump, and a filter.
In the prior art filtering system depicted in FIG. 1, the water in the swimming pool 12 first travels into an outlet port 26 of the swimming pool 12. The water withdrawn from pool 12 is fed into intake port 30 of assembly 14.
In FIG. 1, a substantially circular swimming pool 12 is depicted, however other shapes and sizes may be used for swimming pool 12. Thus, swimming pool 12 may be oval shaped, rectangular, square shaped, irregularly shaped, etc. Furthermore, the outlet port 26 may be disposed at a different location, and there may be a multiplicity of such outlet ports 26.
Referring again to FIG. 1, water entering intake port 30 of assembly 14 is circulated through the filter in assembly 14. Typically disposed within filter in assembly 14 is a filtering media 32. The precise location of the filter media and of the strainer, filter tank, pump, and other accessories typically used with these filtering systems will vary from one filter system to another. The filter in assembly 14 may include a sand filter, a diatomaceous earth filter, a cartridge filter, etc.
The water enters the intake port 30, passes through a strainer, a pump, and then the filter media 32 and exits via output port 34.
The cleaned water is then fed to a return water port 28. Such a return water port 28 is typically built into a sidewall 20 of pool 12. The water fed through return water port 28 then flows directly across the surface of the pool, typically in a pattern shown by the arrows.
Such a water circulation pattern does little if anything to agitate and gather up the sediment and debris 24 that typically rests on the floor 21 or that is suspended below the surface of the water.
Therefore, a swimming pool circulation system that effectively agitates the pool water is desired in the art.